


A dreamer and a traveler

by reignanewblue



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignanewblue/pseuds/reignanewblue
Summary: Every five hours, Jisung receives weird text messages from his long-time friend, Zhong Chenle.And he knows as clearly as a crystal that Chenle will shrug off if he asks what that is all about. Yet, Jisung worries if his friend is a traveler or a dreamer, or both.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 4





	A dreamer and a traveler

**Author's Note:**

> <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every five hours, Jisung receives weird text messages from his long-time friend, Zhong Chenle. 
> 
> And he knows as clearly as a crystal that Chenle will just shrug off if he asks what all is this about. Despite everything, all Jisung does is silently worrying if his friend is either a true traveler or a dreamer, or both.

It is a summer morning where birds chirp, as usual, leaves rustle and grasses thrive through a roughness as several pairs of running legs steal a ball on its turf. The heat of July, screams of neighborhood kids, and a dirt field located right next to a high school was never not an incompatible combination. Evenings in this neighborhood during summer are melodic and equal mixtures of occasional chants from bicycles passing by, rising cadence from birds going home, and the wind blowing the earth's scent.

He used to love it.

As someone from the other team misses the ball from receiving with his hard-working short leg, Jisung hurriedly catches it from behind and runs across the football pitch along with the polite ball. When he sees his teammate from his right side seemingly giving a certain nod to him, Jisung swings his legs with calculated force, kicking the ball to a safe journey towards his other teammate. When he saw the ball arriving his teammate safely, Jisung slowed his speed as a string of buzzes in his pocket held him back from continuing the game.

He excuses himself from the game for a while before leaving the dirty white lines of the football field and taking out his phone from his pocket. It was always the same person who texts him every six hours, be it bright daytime or somber night but Jisung is a coward to ask the questions with any kind of answers he deserves and demand an explanation for what all that is for.

**Texted at 3:30 P.M. on July 17th, 2019.**

_Hey, Jisung! Good afternoon there, I guess. I slept over because of jet lag and now it's thirty minutes late for the message! I am so sorry. If you love to give me a chance, I will definitely reflect on my tardiness though. Right now, I'm at the center of St Petersburg! Isn't it amazing? I would really love you to be with me right now because I cannot miss you making surprised faces, jaw-dropping at every single thing you discover at this morning market in this city. The weather here isn't as nice as other cities I’ve been to, but who knows? A kid can get lost in the narrow paths between the red-brick buildings and he will start to feel the sweat of trepidation. Crap, I'm talking too much. Cutting short of what I'm saying, just let me know if you like the photos I sent! See you the other time and best hugs, bro._ \- Zhong Chenle

After staring at the sender's name for a couple of long-stretched minutes, Jisung exhales a long deep sigh, trying to shove his phone back into his pocket. He can feel the earth go flat, the turf turns greenish-red and the sadness crawls back into the back of his mind. Before everything sounds silent, he tries to fix his composure and focus back onto the field again.

Tomorrow he’ll be the big man between them and everything will be okay.

\-----

Jisung could not sleep that night. Even before that, he perceives the palpable feeling where nights become longer as unwelcome thoughts stretch fiercer amidst the oozing waves of summer heat. Alongside Jisung's intrinsic way of pushing unwanted thoughts back into his mind and the tiredness usually taking over him way too quickly in bed, he had no problems with the nights before.

Until tonight.

He should be sleeping, he thinks while glancing at the clock on the sapphire wall of his bedroom. Instead, he finds himself looking at the ceiling above, his back lying flat on his mattress. He feels both the gravity and his head but only the latter losing and sinking into the pillow heavier and less freeable from its firm grip, neither because of drowsiness or headache making him. It was again that string of messages, he blames. Coming from nowhere, for no reason, and no reasonable purpose and just to mess with him. Jisung tries to close his eyes for the nth time before a sudden buzz of his phone resting on the nightstand and the screen glowing with the arrival of two notifications.

I will not open it. It's here just to mess with me. I will not open it. I will not open it. I will not-

Jisung grumpily reaches his nightstand to swipe up the lock screen to see what is all that about despite the attempts strong enough to hold him back from curiosity. Much to his own dismay, it is always the same old thing.

Zhong Chenle, what are you up with?

 _Hiiii :'))))) I know you must be sleeping but just in case before the pretty night goes away, I wanted to update real-time about how St. Petersburg at night can go absoluuuuuteeelllyyyy gorgeous! Not just fireworks, Park Jisung. Not just the downtown at its brim with hustle and bustle! You will be surprised if you ask me but as a nice friend of yours, I sent you the best photos that have ever existed on this earth. (P.S., it is taken by a very handsome young man too, haha) Hope you are having a great start on your day with this terrific beauty coming from St. Petersburg. And, last but not least, I miss you, Jisung. Byeeeeeeeee peace._ \- ZCL

No matter how Jisung wants to bury his head under the pillow and erase everything he read from this message and before he does that, he makes sure to scroll down the photos delivered to him and checks out every single one until his eyes lay onto the last photo. It seems that the camera tried to zoom onto the street view until a man clad in a mahogany coat appeared into the view, with his arms draping onto the shoulders of someone less broad next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooooooo! first i'd like to apologize for the atrocious fic i just wrote and the reason behind all of this is that i wasn't in a good place for several months and suddenly in the middle of the night i felt the impulsive urge to upload a fic on ao3. 
> 
> i'm not good at writing or english either so if there's anyone who is interested in giving me a guidance/tips/betaing help on writing fics, i would appreciate so much. i'm so sorry for sounding like a loser and i'll try to be better than this. thank you!


End file.
